The present invention relates to a case for protecting a magnetic tape cassette.
Recently, video tape recording (VTR) systems have been developed which have been miniaturized and made light in weight due to the increased performance of video tapes used in these systems. The compactness and light weight of these video systems make them easy to carry and use outdoors.
If such a system is used outdoors, the need for protecting the video tape cassette used in the system becomes more important than when the cassettes and system are used indoors. In particular, since a micro video cassette is small in size, it is easy to handle. However, there is also an increased likelihood that such a cassette will be roughly handled. For outdoor usage of the micro video cassette, it can simply be placed in the user's pocket and carried. Further, there is an increased likelihood that the user will insert the cassette into the VTR device roughly and without insuring that the controls are properly set due to the small size of the cassette.
Because a micro video cassette is compact in size and light in weight, its components have less mechanical strength than a conventional larger cassette and thus are much more readily damaged by rough handling. For example, referring now to FIG. 1 which shows a conventional micro cassette, a rotatable cover 2 of the cassette 1 is rotatably supported by a pair of pins 3. This arrangement is mechanically weak. When an accidental force is applied thereto, there is a great possibility of breakage. The magnetic tape is disposed close to an opening on the rear side of the rotatable cover 2. Therefore, if the rotatable cover 2 is accidentally damaged, there is also a great possibility that the magnetic tape will be damaged.
In view of the above difficulties, in order to prevent damage to cassette parts and to enhance the reliability of micro cassettes, a case 20 as shown in FIG. 2 for receiving a cassette therein has been frequently used. The casing 20 is constructed in a rectangular shape corresponding to the outer configuration of the cassette 1 and has an opening 21 and cutaway portions 22. Usually, the cassette is inserted into the case 20 with the front rotatable cover 2 directed toward the case. However, the cassette is often inserted in error with the rotatable cover 2 directed rearwardly. In this case, since the rotatable cover 2 is exposed from the opening 21, an outside force may accidentally be applied to the exposed part so that the rotatable cover 2 is thereby deformed and the inner tape 2 damaged. The cover 2 in fact may be broken. A concave portion 4 is formed in the cassette at a position on the cover rear side closely corresponding to the cutaway portions 22. If the cassette is inserted into the case backwardly, when the operator goes to remove it, he is likely to push his fingers into the concave portion 4 and thereby damage the cassette.